Role-playing page for pg. 104!
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Role-playing page for pg. 104! 140 Comments Mz.Hyde Mz.Hyde @disqus_NnFUI30kih 2 years ago https://youtu.be/_qu8S704VQY When will birb on birb gang violence end? It is destroying birb communities and killing birb youth. So sad. So sad. Oh! I also found this: https://youtu.be/1lTYPvArbGo Have a great week everyone! Recommend 8 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago ((A continuation of the Field Trip Rp!)) 86: He smiled at that. "Ay, I do. I find them to be more practical than neckties, particularly if I have to go straight from the lab to a society function." He laughed, slightly self-conscious as he spoke from experience: "There's no danger of a bowtie taking an accidental dip in a beaker of chemicals." Helen: "That's happened before? Oh no..." Her eyes widened slightly, followed by a small chuckle as she looked down at her own attire. "And here I thought long sleeves were the most dangerous thing to wear in a lab." 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Sleeve garters would take care of that easily," he reassured. He sigh-laughed, the situation funny in retrospect. "A cravat, on the other hand... Well. Let's just say experience was a highly motivating teacher." 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "I always just rolled mine up." She admitted sheepishly, "And I know, I know, that makes me a 'terrible scientist'," She briefly rolled her eyes skyward before flashing a warm smile, "but I figured that if I was already doing something as taboo as tampering with the human soul, no one would get mad at me for something little like that." Helen gave him a sympathetic look. "I do hope nothing caught on fire... and that no acid was involved." She told him sincerely. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited "Aheheh..." chuckled Henry sheepishly. "Well...let's just say I was lucky it was in my student days, and the professor was nearby. He was quite a handy fellow in putting it out swiftly." He gave a slight tilt of his head which bordered on a shrug. "I'd been so caught up in concentrating on the experiment at hand that I didn't notice my cravat pin had fallen out; the cloth had loosened enough to graze the flame." 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "That's... that's really not good." She frowned, wrapping her arms around herself, "You weren't hurt, were you?" The thought of a young Henry was an interesting one. A time before Lewis, before Edward. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited "Just my pride, luckily," he jested. "And my reputation as an up-and-comer in chemistry, unfortunately," he said more quietly. "I had to work twice as hard to get half the credit after that," he said with a shake of his head. He paused, recalling what he'd done afterward. A sly twinkle came into his eye. "So I worked six times as hard," he said as his gaze met Helen's again. "And that blo--well, that did it," he corrected himself, avoiding the swear and immediately looking a tad embarrassed that he nearly hadn't. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago A smile twitched at her lips, slowly growing with the telling of the story, her eyes reflecting a similar passion. "I can believe it." She stated warmly, "It's the Jekyll legacy to rise above the odds and surprise people." 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited His own smile warmed at that, coupled with a look of relief and just a hint of pride. He'd had no idea what "the Jekyll legacy" might entail, after all, nor whether it might be good or bad. "I...I can't tell you how happy it makes me to hear that," said Henry. "That that should be my legacy--it warms my heart," he avowed, closing his hand as he placed it over his chest. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "You certainly managed to inspire me, and half of the family loves to tell stories about your work," She continued eagerly, "It really is something to be proud of, something for you to keep in mind." 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Thank you," he said, truly moved. "Though..." he added, not wishing to take credit where it wasn't due, "the family may have based the stories on the work of Dr. Jekyll, the Society's co-founder." "Still, I couldn't be happier to learn that's the family legacy," he reiterated. It could certainly be worse... 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "In that case, hopefully you won't find what the media did with those stories so..." She paused, searching for the right word. "...aggravating, since it might not be entirely due to you." She sighed and shook her head. "You're probably already aware of how they like to twist the truth, for more cash." 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "What they did with..." Henry trailed off. "Wait, it's public knowledge?" he asked, looking aghast at the thought. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Not... exactly." Helen grimaced slightly, sighing again. "People don't believe it's real, just an old, cheesy monster tale..." She ran her fingers through her hair, "though I don't blame them, considering everything." "I know it's probably better this way, but..." She drew in a breath and exhaled with a shaky laugh, "God, school was brutal." 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Monster tale... "Oh, dear..." he said, after Helen had finished. "Whatever did they do to you, darling?" 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago A nervous smile flickered onto her lips. "What they did?" "Nothing much, j-just..." She trailed off, realizing her hands were trembling, and drew her arms around herself. "Calling me names, playing pranks, taunts and teases..." She wobbled a bit, speaking in a low voice as she stared down at the floor. "Father complained to the principal and had those participating punished, but it only made things worse..." 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "I'm so sorry, Helen," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder in solidarity. "It would seem little has changed in the years since my own youth." He shook his head. "B*stards," he said under his breath, unconsciously. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "You... got the same?" Helen asked hesitantly, putting a hand on top of his and squeezing. She found concentrating on the weight of his hand served as a decent distraction from the memories, and at his curse, managed a barely felt smile. 4 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited "There were other boys who had it worse, but... Well, children are children, no matter the era. "I'd made the 'mistake' of showing I was friends with a boy named John Utterson. He lived down the street when I was young. Just barely middle class, his family was. They'd scrimped and saved to send him to school. "My own family was better off than that, but we were simply nouveau-riche with a good name. No lands. Just factories my father'd sunk my mother's money into. "The boys we went to school with...for the most part, their families had peerage. If I'd wished to improve my own family's reputation, I'd've abandoned Utterson and tried to get into their good graces. It's what my father wanted," he reflected. "But I couldn't. I just...couldn't. "So we had a rough go of it...until the day Hastie--er, Lanyon--joined our class. His family'd had a house--one of many--in the old neighborhood. There was even a close there, named after an ancestor of his, the fellow he'd been named for. "More importantly, his family had a rather significant peerage. "Most importantly, he was my friend...and John's, too. "Things got better after that." 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Her expression brightened. "You have a Hastie Lanyon back home as well? Is he like the one here?" "Oh, and I'm sorry I don't have better news about the... behavior of the other students," She added with a sigh, allowing her hand to slide off of his, "I think I just must've made a particularly easy target." 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "He...was a bit like the one here. In his youth," revealed Henry. "But...he and John...have unfortunately both passed on," he explained quietly, not wanting to make a fuss about it, but not wishing to mislead her, either. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Oh." Helen felt her throat tighten, faltering. "Your two friends..." She swallowed hard. "Henry... I..." 'I'm sorry' didn't sound right. Nothing she could think to say did. Words failing her, she simply hugged him, hoping the gesture would do something to help. "Do... you want to change the subject?" 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited He hugged back, wordlessly appreciative of the gesture. "We dinnae--we don't have to," he corrected himself. "Not many people here I can speak with about them, after all. And I've...made my peace. Such as it is," he said gently. "Ask any questions you like," he invited. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Helen considered the offer for a minute, squeezing him tighter for a moment before pulling away. "So long as I stay away from anything..." She glanced briefly around them, "...that shouldn't be know to the general public, would it be alright if I asked my questions a table full of food?" A sheepish smile. "I must admit, I'm getting rather hungry." 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Ahah," he laughed. "Helen, you've read my mind." He extended an open palm in the direction of the dining car. "After you, darling." 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Ah, chivalrous as always, doctor." Helen said with a slight bow of her head, her smile growing as she walked down the hall and towards the growing smell of food. "You keep beating me to the punch." 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "A poor excuse for a gentleman I'd be, if I didn't," he countered good-naturedly. He held open the door to the dining car when they reached it. Inside were small but sturdy tables and upholstered, wooden dining chairs. Silver and china sat atop white table linens. Serviettes and glasses completed the place settings. They were seated, and ordered drinks. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "So," began Helen, unfolding her napkin and placing it in her lap, "What was it like to have such good friends with you growing up?" "It must've certainly made school a little easier to handle, with their support." 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited "That it did," said Henry. "A man--a boy--a person--could ask for no better friend than Gabriel John Utterson," he declared. "I don't know what I would've done without him. Or Hastie, as far as my school days were concerned. To be Utterson's friend--to have his confidence--was a haven in itself, like putting into a calm port after being battered on the rough seas. "And Hastie--there was nothing he could do wrong, back then. He could light up a room all on his own. A born leader, that one, and not in a harsh way. When he'd smile at you--didn't matter who you were--you'd feel like the most privileged person on earth. It was like a ray of sunlight breaking through the gloom. Never met anyone better than Hastie at making you forget your worries." He smiled, reminiscing. "Even one solid friend is enough to keep you tethered and buoy you up. "I was lucky enough to have two." The smile became bittersweet as he thought of them, so real, so much a part of him...now gone for good. "Truly lucky." Their drinks arrived. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Helen soaked in his story with a quiet but passionate interest, nodding her head in understating. When their drinks were placed on the table, Helen took her glass and raised it. "A proper toast, then, to good friends." 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited "To good friends," Henry seconded, toasting with her. Once he'd taken a sip, he asked what he'd meant to earlier: "I...hope you'll not think it bad form," he said hesitantly and with sympathy, "but, may I ask...I take it you may not have been so lucky?" 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago She took a sip of her own, setting the glass back down. "It's quite alright, questions show you care." Folding her hands in her lap, she kept her gaze on the tablecloth as she answered: "You're right, I wasn't... as lucky as you were, in finding good, true friends." She laughed softly. "That is to say, I had none. Only not-very-close acquaintances and those I partnered with in class. We shared small talk and project ideas. Nothing more, nothing less." She fidgeted with her hands, speaking quietly so only Henry would hear. "It's crazy, but... I sometimes felt the ones who would torment me knew me better than anyone else. They at least cared enough to try and learn my weak points, so they could do more harm." 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited "That must have been...terribly lonely, Helen," said Henry, wishing he could have spared her this somehow. Under the table, he patted her knee. "I'm sorry." "I do understand what you mean about your tormentors. Maltreatment...ugly as it is...can sometimes feel preferable to indifference." He shook his head. What a piece of work is Man... 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Helen looked up at him in surprise at the touch, then gave a one shouldered shrug as she glanced away. "I didn't really know any different, until I felt what I had been missing out on.... Perhaps I just thought that was how I was supposed be? A perfectly empty, well-oiled machine." Closing her eyes briefly, she inhaled, holding her breath before exhaling slowly. "Only with some programming flaws..." She had grown a rather pale. "I'm sorry, some of it I can't really think about or I'll start feeling sick..." She apologized quickly, suddenly meeting his eyes, "I don't mean to shut you out or hi..." A shudder ran through her. "...or keep things from you... really...!" 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "No need to apologize. I understand," nodded Henry. "Well do I know what that tinge of nausea presages," he whispered. "Why don't we turn our attention to the menu, eh? We'll want to be ready when the waiter returns." "Please do get whatever you fancy," he added with a slow dip of his head. "It won't do to go hungry." 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Right..." She opened her menu with an unsteady hand, skimming over the options while pushing away the thoughts on the past, to deal with later. "This chicken sounds good, it has some sort of lemon sauce," She ventured cheerily, "Or a salad might be better, since it's not so heavy." 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Why not order the chicken and see if you have room for the salad?" suggested Henry. "The proportions are quite reasonable." 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Order both?" asked Helen with a note of surprise, "But, don't you have to pay for these meals? "I don't want to cause you any extra expenses." She seemed very concerned by even the idea of it. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "It's a table d'hôte menu. You have choices for each course. Chicken or lamb, salad or soup, fruit tart or iced cake. It was included in the price of the ticket," he explained. "So please do order whatever pleases you." 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited "Oh! That's quite a bit of food." She returned her gaze to the menu, reading with new understanding. "In that case, I think I'll have chicken--never could eat lamb without feeling guilty--, salad, and the cake." Smiling, Helen placed her menu back on the table. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "I do believe I'll have the same, but with the fruit tart instead," said Henry with a nod. He set down his menu. The waiter arrived, and they put in their orders. "Helen," asked Henry, once the server had left, "have you ever been to Scotland?" 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Helen gave the slightest shake of her head. "No, I'm afraid I haven't. Never really traveled anywhere... but I'm sure it's absolutely lovely." She answered, smiling. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "I'd love to take you round Edinburgh sometime, if that's amenable to you. Scientific capital of Scotland, you know. The university has a fabulous library..." By the look in his eyes, he was already revisiting the stacks, the smell of parchment and ink keen in memory. A just-barely-lopsided smile lighted up his face as he imagined showing Helen some of the special collections. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited "It would be a pleasure to go anywhere with you, Henry." She assured, the sight of his all too familiar expression warming her heart. We really are related, thought Helen. "And," She added after a moment with a grin, "A library is always an added bonus." 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Splendid!" he declared, smile broadening into a full grin. "You know," he said, pressing a finger to his lips in thought, "I think we could make a habit of these journeys by train. Perhaps..." he considered, calculating the budget, "every two months, or season? How does that sound?" 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Her eyes widened slightly at the proposition, caught off guard. "T-That sounds wonderful! I would love to!" stammered Helen, trying to run the numbers in her head. "But... wouldn't doing something like that become rather expensive? And I'm afraid I don't have any money to pay you back or help with the costs." 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Not if it's only once a season," countered Henry in a genial manner. "Besides..." he added, fond of the words even as he said them, "you're family. I'd never charge you." 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "I'd still like to give you something in return," Helen persisted, drumming her fingers on the table in thought. "I could..." She hummed and furrowed her brow, grasping for ideas, "Make you something? Or act as a scribe?" 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Only if you wish to," he allowed. "To be able to do something for you is a gift in itself," he said with a loving smile. "Yet I do realize the strain it might create internally," he continued as he put himself in her shoes. "That sense of...owing, or of wanting to return the favor. 'Tis so ingrained it really doesn't want to let go." He considered a moment...then his face lit up. "There is one favor you could do me, something I'm in need of from time to time. And there's no one else I could completely trust to do it." 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago She perked up, eagerness plain in her expression. "Oh, that's wonderful! Just name it, and I'll do my very best!" Leaning forward, she beamed and awaited to hear the task. 4 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited "Let me know, from time to time...that you understand me. Give voice to it. Remind me. If you love me, say so--as you have done. "I...need to hear it," admitted Henry. He looked downward and half crossed his arms, a hand on each elbow as his forearms came to rest against his solar plexus. "My mind is its own worst enemy, sometimes, casting doubt like a merciless heckler at a show. 'If they knew the real you', 'Don't fool yourself, they're only here because', and further negative conjectures." He shook his head. "Intellectually, I can brush such thoughts aside. Yet, on the level of the heart..." He paused, summoning the courage to contend aloud: "Love and understanding are the only remedy." He met Helen's gaze, his own steady yet beseeching. He was like a dog rolling over to show its vulnerable belly and hoping it'd get affection. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Oh, Henry..." Her eyes softened at the show of weakness, touched. "I know exactly how that feels... and the fact that you would share that with me..." She laid her arms on the table, palms up, offering to take both of his hands in her own. "I will do my very best to ensure I always remember to remind you just how much you mean to me," pledged Helen, "Because I love you and you deserve to hear that, to know without a doubt you're appreciated." Smiling, she spoke gently, though her tone held no room for denial, "I love you, grandfather." 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago He placed his hands in hers, touched beyond words as Helen spoke. For a moment, his lip quivered, and he had to blink back the heartfelt tears of joy and gratitude he would have shed. He gave her hands a squeeze, gathering himself. "Thank you, Helen," he managed quietly. "And I, you." The kitchen must have had most of the food at the ready when they'd put in their order, because a server appeared just now bearing the first course. He laid it upon the table with a polite: "Bon appétit." 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Helen nodded to the server, thanking him and picking up her fork. "Shall we begin?" She asked with a timid smile. Briefly, she worried she had gone too far. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Ah, yes. Let's," returned Henry in genial fashion, and took a bite of salad. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited She followed suit with her own food. It was only after several bites that she spoke again, though rather quietly: "Do you think it'd be alright if I... did the same for Lewis? And perhaps Edward?" 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Oh, Helen, that's...that's downright good of you," said Henry, breaking into a beatific smile. "Certainly the former," he said with an eager nod. "The latter..." he trailed off, debating how to phrase things. His brow furrowed as he considered likely scenarios. "You...shouldn't really have reason to be around Edward, but...should you find yourself in his company..." He gave a small sigh, unsure how things would go in the end. "It'd be your call," he owned at last. "But only say it if you mean it. Seeing through falsehood is...a trait we share," he advised. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Helen blushed and lowered her gaze. "I don't see why I wouldn't mean it," She said, pushing her salad around with her fork, "While I might not always understand him, seeing how I can't comprehend my own Hyde yet, I'll still love him." She managed to meet Henry's gaze again with a timid smile. "He's still family and an important part of Lewis, afterall." 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "I...that's very good of you, Helen," said Henry. "I didn't mean to imply you--I simply don't wish to see you harmed, is all," he confessed. "But you make a good point. A very good point. "Still...just know I would understand whatever feelings you might have after meeting him. Should you meet him." A small laugh, a smile even he didn't entirely believe, as he tried to make light of things: "A moot point in any case, no?" 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited "A bit... but I'm sure, whatever the outcome of Edward and I meeting is, I'll be just fine." Helen assured him gently, "I trust in you and Lewis." "And who knows? Maybe talking to him will help me with Hela." She suggested with a genuine smile. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Maybe..." pondered Henry, nodding slightly. Perhaps it could be of use to her. Her confidence in him was reassuring, at the very least. "You're a gem, Helen, you know that?" he asked rhetorically. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Her cheeks grew red as she glanced down, playing with her salad. "Aw, you're very sweet, Henry." She returned, "I just try and do my best, with what I have. Nothing fancy." 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Mm," he replied, not wishing to embarrass her. He took a bite of salad. "By the by," he added after he'd swallowed, "I think it's your go to ask a question, if you like." 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Well," She began quietly, "I suppose the only thing I'd really like to ask right now is... for some advice with how to live with my counterpart." "I've been... managing, but I don't think I'm making much progress... with her..." She tapped the table and admitted in a murmur, "I don't know what to do." 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Well..." said Henry, thinking, "I believe some of what she does is done out of fear, and some out of spite. And that the two are related. If she's anything like Edward was, she greatly fears your power to cut her off, be it by suicide or in some misguided search for a 'cure'. She'll want to keep you in her thrall to prevent that. She'll want autonomy. "To that end, I think the least painful solution--a sort of middle ground--is for you both to stick to a schedule, much as you're doing today. Allotted times, sacrosanct. Neither of you gets the short end of the stick that way. "When my counterpart and I finally concluded we each couldn't get rid of the other, that's what we did. Out of necessity. And it worked. Half a life's better than no life at all, after all. "As the years went by, it became a less...fractious relationship. Not that it happened overnight, mind. But independence allows you the freedom, the breathing room, to see the benefits to interdependence. It's a natural progression--though it certainly has its bumps along the way," he said with a little laugh, recalling his own past. "I think...let her know you don't plan to eliminate her, so long as she doesn't intend that for you, either. Let her know you won't impinge on her time, so long as she doesn't interfere with yours. Fair's fair. If she's any kin of Edward's, she'll be smart enough to see that, self-destructive streak or no." "As for the day-to-day...once you've the matter of time hashed out, do things you enjoy. Whether it's time with friends or family, or poring through old books, or getting some hands-on learning in the infirmary...do things which feed you. Things which make you excited to get up in the morning and go do. That's the best advice I can give. "Look after your own affairs, and let Hela look after hers. "Live your life, Helen. You still can," he stated with a smile so genuine, so honest and reassuring, it couldn't help but induce hope in any who saw it. see more 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Helen listened intently, unable to help but grin back at him as his speech came to an end. "That's the best advice I could've hoped for, Henry." She told him warmly, "Thank you." Her mind now at ease, she heartily began to finish off her salad. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "You're welcome," he returned. "I'm glad." As they finished their salads, the next course came. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Together, Helen and Henry ate their remaining two courses before returning to their cabin. They spent the remainder of the trip continuing their exchange of questions and arrived at Glasgow a few hours later without incident. ~~~ "Is this it?" asked Helen, her face nearly pressed to the glass as she peered out the window, grinning. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Hope those birbs don't use fowl language at each other. That was terrible, I know. 5 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Pft-HAHA XD 3 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Probably raven about something unimportant. They'll soon egret the whole argument. Look no feather than at gang violence. Hoot have thought it would come to this? I could go on, and on. 6 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Hahahaha, bird puns to lighten the mood. XD 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Hey you got a laugh out of me 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago XDDD OH MY GOD!! 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Love it! XDDD 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Oh God, this is great. XDD *Helen stays very far away, at a safe distance.* 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox • 2 years ago • edited ( Hyde without a Jekyll Jekyll1886 Considering how we didn't get that far, it may not need a repost but I'm going to anyways for convenience sake. :o ) The Fox: Malemi wasted no time moving. He leapt forward, grimacing as his whole body screamed out in pain. Outside of aches and pains, he seemed pretty chipper considering the situation. It was mostly left over mirthfrom the ghost's outburst earlier but some of it came out of Orin's retreat. He's never heard of anyone escaping from Orin, let alone one-upping him like he just saw. Granted, it was more so luck than anything, but that didn't mean it didn't count. He managed a laugh in between pants. This chaos surrounding them...it seemed fun almost. It felt as though the fire was a part of him, wild and free, vicious and cruel in the joy it took in its destruction. He pushed the thought back. He could think about this later, right now they have to get out of this glorious mess. Callum and Orin were making good distance between their pursuers. Orin looked back behind them. He smiled. They weren't even close catching them and they certainly were too far to see what the hound was about to do. With a glance to Callum, he ducked behind the nearest tree and vanished. The werewolf followed suit and vanished just as easily. It went dark around them and soon, a heavy mist surrounded them. Tall, grey trees towered over them, evidence that they had escaped into Orin's domain. Callum stopped running and plopped down on the cool ground beneath him. He panted heavily, a smile still etched in his face from the ordeal. His heart still screamed for carnage, for him to rip and tear through the innocent masses. It still yearned for the taste of blood, for the weight of flesh in his stomach, for the smell of death in the air. Orin stepped away from his host, unconcerned with Callum's state of mind. He had other things to think about, like how he was going to capture the cat without his friends getting in the way. Jekyll1886: "I'll explain when we're in a little less peril," Weir replied to Sterling. Lewis wanted to ask Emerson to trust him, but didn't think it'd go over well. He considered telling him he knew what he was doing, but wagered that'd be even less likely to meet with a positive response. Instead,he simply continued to run, making sure to keep pace with Malemi. Lewis worried for his friend, but was aware worry would do little. He reached out to the best of his ability, seeking Selan's energy, based upon what Resham had described. Sterling and Malemi at hand. The police behind. Other humans at the fringes of the park. Orin and Callum, ahead. Wait, where did they--? Weir wondered as their signatures vanished. No...not gone, he realized, feeling past the blatant energies around to focus on the subtle ones just barely there. They've hopped dimensions...sort of. A place which is and is not "here", yet is and is not "there". Like "Through", in a way. Hm... Are there others? For he did not doubt that Selan might well be in such a place. Selan... he thought-spoke desperately, slowing as they came to the waters near Buck Hill. Where are you? Malemi needs you. His very soul hangs in the balance! see more 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Helen: "Oh! I don't know if I..." She glanced back at her room then to Elaina again. "Alright, but we can't stay out too long." Elaina: Elaina grinned, dragging her along to the house. Helen stumbled slightly as she followed, nodding once to Sozo as she saw him following from behind. Once they reached the house, Helen took the key from underneath a loose brick, unlocking the front door. "Well, here we are! Home sweet home." She stepped inside and did her best to remain cheery. 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited Elaina looked around, trying to find something that would trigger a memory. "Is there anything here that might make me remember something significant?" 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "Oh, well... you kidnapped me and locked me in that cupboard over there once." She said, nodding towards the door, "And have a few things in a room of yours." 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Why would I...? Never mind," she mumbled. "Where's my room?" 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "It's upstairs, the bigger of the two rooms." Helen pulled a green, titleless book from its shelf, hugging it to her chest. 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Elaina saw the book and grinned. "What's that? Give it to me." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago Helen blinked and gripped the book tighter. "It's my work... I'm sorry, but I don't... trust you enough to let you see it." 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago She scowled, repeating herself, angrier. "Let me see it." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "N... no." She frowned back, her tone firm. "This is private." 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago She growled and tried to grab it. "I'll break everything in this room if you don't let me see it!" 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago Helen stared at Elaina for a long moment, a mix of emotions flickering across her face, then she finally took a step back. "I won't be blackmailed into this. I'm tired of it." Her gaze was steady as she stared down Elaina. "You're acting like Hela." 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago She growled. "Good!" She yelled. She stared at her, then sighed softly. "May I know what's in it?" She asked softly. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "I already told you, Elaina," She sighed, "It's the research on the serum that created my Hyde." 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Oh!~ you didn't tell me that!~ Does it work?" She asked, slowly inching closer. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago Helen hesitated. "Not... exactly. It was supposed to get rid of any Hyde-like tendencies, but I never completeted it, so Hela was born." 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago She reached for it, smiling. "Can I see?" 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "I... haven't shown anyone this before..." She drew back, her shoulders curving to further shield the book. 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "You're no fun... fine. Come on, then," she sighed, walking off. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago After pausing a moment to ensure she was serious, Helen trailed behind Elaina. Her knuckles were white from gripping the book. 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago She glanced over her shoulder. "Put that down. I'm going to need your help carrying things." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "A... Alright... I need to take it back with me, though..." She started to set the book down on a table, changing her mind after a glance to Elaina and locking it within a drawer instead. The key to it she slipped back into her pocket. 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago She watched out of the corner of her eye. When Helen locked it she rolled her eyes, then smiled. "Let's go!" 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago Helen climbed the stairs behind Elaina, trying to shake off her remaining wariness. 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Where's my room?" She asked. "Lead me there." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "I already... okay." She slipped past Elaina, doing her best not to touch her despite the narrow staircase, and opened a door to a sizable room. 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Elaina followed closely, thinking. She could mess with her... "this is my room? Woah." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago Helen nodded and stepped aside to let Elaina enter. "You wanted the larger space..." 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago She walked in, looking around. "Do I have any of the Hyde serum stuff?" She asked, looking around. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "I don't believe so. I had kept most of my supplies in my room at the Society, until Lewis confiscated it all." She stood in the doorframe and watched her explore. 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Elaina looked around her room. She remembered something. She grinned. "I remember the room, Hel- Jekyll! I remember my room here!" She giggled, sitting on the bed and hugging a pillow. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "Really?" She smiled and felt her heart swell. "That's amazing!" 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Elaina bounced on her bed. "Is there food? Can you get me a snack?" She asked, smiling wide. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "Uh, nothing that's produce or meat, but there might be something in the pantry," Helen answered, unable to keep a grin off her face, "I'll go see what I can find." 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Okay, thanks!" She smiled happily. She remembered something... she wasn't hopeless anymore. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago • edited Helen came back with crackers, water, and a box of biscuits, all on a tray. "This is all I could find, sorry... I haven't restocked this place in awhile." 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago While Helen was gone she reached under the pillow and put a small vial in her pocket. "Ohhh, biscuits!" She smiled. "Gimme!" 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago She set the tray on the bedside table. "Here you are, Elaina..." 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Thanks I guess." She ate the snacks. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "Anytime." She smiled, sitting down on the edge of the bed beside her. 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "I remembered something... I don't know if I'll remember anything else. Should we go home?" She asked softly. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "Perhaps you should look at the rest of the rooms? You might remember more." She suggested hopefully, "There's still my room and the inside of the broom closet." 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago She sighed. "I'm too tired. Let's go back? Please?" •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago Helen bit her lip then nodded slowly. "Yes, we can go now... I'm just going to grab a few things from my room." 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago She stood, heading to the front door. "Okay, hurry!" 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago Helen grabbed her spare jacket and put it on, slipping a few small pieces of jewelry from a drawer of hers into her pocket. She gave the room one last look before heading down the stairs. "Alright, I just need my book now." 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago She flopped dramatically against the door, groaning. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago She laughed, unlocking and taking her book from the drawer. "Am I really taking that long?" 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Yessss! Come on, or I'll leave without you!" She commanded. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "I'm coming, Elaina, I'm coming." Holding the book against her chest with one arm, she opened the front door. 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Elaina followed Helen home, making sure the vial was still in her pocket. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago Helen opened the Society's door for her, before taking the lead as she walked to their rooms. "What all could you remember?" 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Elaina tilted her head. "Hmm... I just remember... the feeling of the room. I remember the feeling of being there. And I remember small things, like where certain things went... the bigger pillow went in the middle... that kind of stuff." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago Helen couldn't help but smile at the news. "That's wonderful! You're making progress." 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Yep! Cmon, hurry up! I wanna write it down in case I forget." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "I'm hurrying, Elaina, not to worry." She surpressed a laugh, picking up her pace. They reached the doors to their rooms. 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Bye, Helen!" She smiled and ran into her room, locking the door between them and pulling out the vial. She'd get to have an actual Hyde! Her dad would be so jealous! But it would hurt.... whatever, who cares about pain? It goes away! She opened the vial. Down the hatch! Pain ripped through her stomach as her hair turned brown and longer. She closed her eyes, and she couldn't see her vision getting worse. Her clothes grew tighter and she tried to hold back a scream, then she collapsed. 1 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago • edited ((Finally watched the Doctor Who series finale last night. Hugs, somebody? :-( I don't expect she's dead though. Did Bill and Heather at least remember to leave a note for the Doctor, for heaven's sake? I saw much poignant speech-making but no notes. :-) Well, so they join the honoured company of suspicious characters roaming space and time, there must be quite a lot out there by now. I only recently found out about what happened to Clara. Wonder what became of them all? Why didn't Missy see all this coming, since she'd already been there once? Or did she? There was a bit where they were saying something about memories, but it was very short and I couldn't hear what they were saying. Well, so at the last moment Missy saves the Doctor's life once again :-D :-D :-D :-D)) •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago ((Nobody's got the answer to that one, then? Bit of a mystery, that.)) •Share › Avatar Hastie Lanyon • 2 years ago (Just 7 more days until I'm back home! You better get ready for us to get out of the underground, Mz. Hyde !) 4 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Hastie Lanyon • 2 years ago (I will be sure to do so! *Holds up paper to a crowd of monsters.* If you see this man, kill him.) 3 •Share › Avatar Hastie Lanyon Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago (*Holds up crude drawing to the crowd of monsters* If you see this woman, kill her instead.* 4 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Hastie Lanyon • 2 years ago (*The monsters look over at a monster that looks EXACTLY like the drawing.* THERE SHE IS! LET'S GET HER! *All the monsters chase after the drawing monster.*) 4 •Share › − Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago (( Can some one tag or get ahold of RB for me? I'm so sorry for the delay but I just got back in town! I hope we can continue and finish up our RP. :) )) RBDECEPTICON17 But Jamie simply shook her head at the other woman's second question. "And to answer your first question, I was the local sexologist in my town, but I wasn't very appreciated by those around me. I was hoping for a chance to do my work without being judged by all that saw me. That's when I got the letter, and that's when I quickly decided that a change of scenary was needed." The tall brunette calmly explained. Hyde without a Jekyll Alice nodded and continued making the sandwich. Jamie's story sounded an awful lot like Rose's, yet the woman seemed so different from Rose. "Why did you think we had another sexologist?" The girl asked, she still didn't trust this woman completely. RBDECEPTICON17 "I guessed, since the place is bloody huge, that you might have another sexologist around here." Jamie explained. The brown haired sexologist then raised a suspicious eyebrow at Alice. "Why else did you think I asked such a question?" She questioned, curious and suspicious. ((My response)) Hyde without a Jekyll "I want to be clear," Alice finished making the sandwich and pulled out a knife looking Jamie directly in the eyes. "the other sexologist who lives here is a very good friend of mine and I don't want to see her hurt since you two will probably be working together." She cut the sandwich, and paused before putting the sharp blade down. Alice remembered how Rose was so nervous about her declaration of love to Lady Venom. She remember how they scoured the bazaar looking for the bird. Rose was very tense in the bazaar due to the harsh glares from others. Alice worried for her friend, even though the Society was a typically safe place. see more •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago ((Flint Broadmayer I'm so sorry for the delay but I just got back in town! I hope we can continue and finish up our RP. :) )) Flint Broadmayer He yielded with a nod and an apologetic smile. "Of course, my apologies." Hyde without a Jekyll "That's okay." Alice nodded and smiled. "Do you want help bringing the luggage to your room?" Flint Broadmayer "No need! It's just this," he said, raising and thumping his fist on the side of the large trunk he held. ((My Response:)) "Okay!" Alice nodded and smiled once again. "Follow me please!" And with that the girl turned and began to walk down the hall. 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy